


his personal supporter

by mteastyc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, also other svt members, based on hoshi who cant stop informing us that wonu is living a positive life, sorry i kept using stage names, supporter!hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mteastyc/pseuds/mteastyc
Summary: just hoshi being wonwoo's #1 supporter since day 1





	his personal supporter

"yeah, wonu is living his life to the fullest!"

wonwoo straighten up his gaze towards hoshi who sat a few chairs away from him. there are dokyeom and seungkwan surrounding him, BSS united. wonwoo didn't realize that he was alone on his seat until hoshi's voice mentioning his name snapped him out.

dino walked past the trio, then wonwoo while fixing his microphone placement. wonwoo quickly grab dino by his arms, tries to draw attention to himself. the maknae turned his head.

"what is it, hyung?"

"just now, hoshi was talking about me," wonwoo spoke indistinctly. perhaps, uneasiness. "are they gossiping?"

"no," dino squints. "seungkwan was about to order americano after our concert, but hoshi-hyung said, 'ah. wonu-ssi wasn't supposed to drink too much coffee. order him cider instead.' and then he added by himself, 'yeah, wonu is living his life to the fullest!', like that."

quite amazed by how dino modulated his way to explain, wonwoo nods softly. "i... i see." wonwoo stammered as he tucked some errant curls behind his ear. he slightly glanced at hoshi, now seemed to be busy adjusting lipbalm.

"what's wrong?" dino watched his hyung curiously. interesting how he rarely sees wonwoo's face in this kind of situation.

"no, it's nothing."

"ohh, you're touched because of his praises...,"

"i...," wonwoo tries to ignore the stifled snickers of the younger one. but his head is full of memories. it crosses, pricked into his mind thousand times. wonwoo has nothing against these memories, but the more he think about it... the more he felt sentimental.

*

[there's one time.]

"what are you doing? hurry up." woozi sternly rebuked when he caught wonwoo on sight, playing with his mobile game. the one who was being called doesn't even flinch. woozi glared with fatigue. "gym. now. ok, bye."

mingyu came over the living room and noticed woozi gave up dealing with wonwoo. rather than seeing him being sickened furthermore, mingyu took over his hyung's job.

"wonu hyung! let's go to the gym! everyone is waiting! come on, we're going to have lots of fun."

the taller one tantalized wonwoo and starting to shake his body in order to spiritualize his soulless body. unfortunately, mingyu's ambition fastly grew wonwoo an annoyance. he got fed up and pushed mingyu away.

"wonu."

another voice came. wonwoo blinked. his displeased look faded instantly. small, but audible response, "yeah?"

"ya! wonu! why haven't you prepared yet? let's go. i'm your trainee today, you know." hoshi chirped, rapidly snapping his fingers. "let's go, let's go, don't have a time to waste. you're going to live in a healthy, positive life and i'll make it come true."

mingyu clicked his tongue. "nah, don't sweat it. wonu-hyung doesn't even want to-"

"wait, i'll go find my clothes first."

mingyu's mouth went agape. it took him a while to carry on, "hm. i should've known."

*

[there's also that time.]

scoups doesn't look happy today. he's interrogating in a very daunting tone. jeonghan who coincidentally saw the suspicious status quietly whistled, murmuring 'oh, someone got in trouble again.' while it's just wonwoo, sitting in front of s.coups. eyes down to the ground.

"so you're saying that you just quit gaming because hoshi told you so?" scoups burbled, maybe still not believing the fact wonwoo just told him this morning.

"uuhh," wonwoo sweats. "why does it make you mad?" he minced.

"of course! then i don't have any friends to play games except with the manager! you didn't think about my feelings after all, huh."

"yeah... i mean, no. sorry."

jeonghan couldn't hold his grin any longer. he gave wonwoo a pat on the back. "come on, cheol. you've been busy too these days. you did gaming just a week ago. perhaps, wonwoo wants to cut this behavior too."

"why are you defending him..."

"it's just funny for me. yesterday, hoshi blabbered to me about how wonwoo will live a positive life. he'll stop gaming. maybe it's also because hoshi wants to hang out with wonwoo more? who knows?"

"but, still! it won't be fun anymore! who will go out with me to the pc cafe now?"

there's a huge contradiction clashing between the two oldest and wonwoo choose to not listen after hearing jeonghan's last sentence. he calmly smiled even after scoups still thinking that retire gaming activity just because of one person is the most ridiculous thing could ever happen.

but being a responsible and understanding leader it is, scoups pointed, "fine. i'm okay with it. if it's for the best. hoshi is trustworthy anyway."

*

[and also that one. wonwoo couldn't forget it.]

he carefully read every paragraph from the interview website. his own interview. he memorized all of the questions he got and the answers were given. most of them are tmi-s and useful enough for fans who want to know them more deeply. wonwoo stumbled upon a staff note beneath the whole interview section.

"hoshi-ya." wonwoo called out.

"yes?" answered hoshi, cheerfully.

"they added the part when you and woozi said this to some of the staffs." wonwoo showed his phonescreen.

"is it about you living a positive life?" without even looking, hoshi flippantly guessed.

wonwoo stared at him amazedly. "yeah." he shrugged his shoulders. "why do you keep telling everyone that?"

"too much?" hoshi sat down beside wonwoo with a glint of cluelessness. "you don't like it?"

"it's not about preference." wonwoo tried to think instead of outright answering. "are you not tired repeating those words every occasion?"

"not at all... it slips naturally... ah, i don't think i said it a lot, though?"

at the pause, wonwoo knew that hoshi didn't make any effort to lie or protecting his own good image.

"but you're happy with my praises, right?" hoshi's eyes lit up. a wide smile makes his rosy cheeks puffier than ever.

wonwoo didn't know how to answer it.

*

"i...,"

dino is still standing in front of him.

"i don't hate it...,"

"okay. that means you love it. end of story." dino swung his hand one time, finishing with his own conclusion which didn't break the silence. the others are already calling. they're preparing for a last rehearsal before getting on stage.

wonwoo stood up. tidying up his look and hairstyle in front of the mirror. he noticed that his eyes are more lively than before. his smile is genuinely sweet. the kind of face he always wants to show to the fans, to the whole world. and to himself.

after preparing his earpiece and a hand mic, wonwoo quickly follows the instruction from the stage coordinator. everyone is busy joking around to brighten up the mood.

"next off! we got jeon won-u on camera! how's your feeling today, wonu-ssi?" hoshi suddenly came out of nowhere bringing a cameraman beside him. he's even being extra by holding a water bottle as a fake microphone. probably recording backstage activities for video content.

"i'm feeling great." wonwoo replied briefly.

"oohh, feeling great! just like what junhui-ssi said a moment ago! you do look great today, wonu-ssi. today, hip hop team will perform a song too. i'll be looking forward! everyone, give a clap to wonu-ssi! baksu!" hoshi kept raving. wonwoo can't hide the fondness secured to his stare. watching hoshi being downhill precious without being fluttered is mission impossible.

"yes," wonwoo seized the fake microphone from hoshi's hand. "i'm living my life to the fullest today also. caratdeul, stay tuned."

hoshi looked at wonwoo with astonishment. probably didn't expect him to convey his feelings so sincerely. "i thought you didn't like it when i praise you like that."

wonwoo laughed it off. hoshi involuntarily laughed as well before returning back to his interviewer persona. "wait, why are you not answering. this is an official interview, jeon wonu-ssi."

"it's a secret."

"oh okay, so looks like wonu-ssi is too shy for telling the truth... aah, my microphone!! ah. seriously. this is a criminal. everyone, wonu-ssi is now running away with our studio's microphone. he ran so far...," the seriousness in hoshi's acting slowly vanishes. he changed back to his usual self, delicately staring at his best friend's everyday gag. "... ah. wonu. wonu.... just look at him. he's really cheerful and happy..."

**Author's Note:**

> of course i wont stop thinking about hoshi is always there in every wonwoo's changes~ wonu nongamer might sound weird for us now, but i think thats pretty neat for him! and like hoshi always says, it's nice to see wonwoo being positive recently :D thanks for stopping by! see you soon in my next fic~


End file.
